


Hypothesis

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They have Sarah but they don't have her</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by tatianarnaslany on tumblr

They have Sarah, but they don’t have her and the girl isn’t listening. Rachel keeps stepping forward, trying to use her body, forgetting that Sarah _has_ her body, trying to shift her voice, forgetting that Sarah _has_ her voice. Rachel is touching her, feeling all of their sameness pressed together. Her lip curls, and Sarah grins. “Are you getting _off_ on this, proclone?”

The question is ridiculous, until Sarah rolls her hips, still grinning. 

This close, the punch doesn’t do as much damage as it could, but Rachel’s knuckles are raw and Sarah’s grin is streaked with red.


End file.
